


G.L.I.T.Z.: Volume 1

by RaeOfSunshine738



Series: G.L.I.T.Z. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Ass-Kicking, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Awkward Tension, Bad Jokes, Diners, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Happy Ending, Fairy Tale Elements, Family Drama, Family Issues, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Friendship, Gen, Genius Female Character, Inspired by Pretty Cure, Inspired by Sailor Moon, Light Angst, Low Fantasy, Magical Girls, Mentioned Sailor Moon Character(s), Middle School, Minor Violence, Miraculous Ladybug Next Generation, Miraculous Ladybug References, Misogyny, Moral Lessons, Morality, Non-Graphic Violence, Occasional Inappropriate Humor, One Big Happy Family, Original Fiction, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Platonic Relationships, Rating: PG13, Royalty, Sailor Moon References, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexism, Sexist Language, Shoujo, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Sports, Strong Female Characters, Swearing, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Pregnancy As A Background Plot, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, The Power Of Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeOfSunshine738/pseuds/RaeOfSunshine738
Summary: When 14-year-old Isabelle Griffin's dream begins coming to life after her first day at a new school and her first time back at public school in nearly three years, her life takes a big turn for the better when she becomes the magical girl superheroine Electra Joy. After a quick conversation with the almighty Queen Phaedra of Melodia, Isabelle learns that she must find the other four members of the Sparkle Squad: Sunburst, Love, Leap, and Snow. But will she find the right targets, who are really her new best friends, Tara, Bri, Zoey and Lizzie for the roles? Will they all come together and defeat the sinister Twisted Crew as a team?





	G.L.I.T.Z.: Volume 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle Griffin wasn't exactly looking forward to the first day of eighth grade. But when the most amazing yet unexpected surprise comes her way, she may have just found something new to look forward to in her new home. But will she find the correct targets to become her teammates with her friend Giggles the pixie by her side?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1/2] This story has been a thought that is currently still a WIP ever since mid-May. The entire world/plot/lore isn't entirely thought out yet, so I will be making some things up and adding as I go. But here are some things to keep in mind:  
1) While I was great at writing in school, I have never done it publicly before until this year, writing mainly fanfiction and this project. I am still new to the world of original fiction, and if you don't like a certain thing in here, it is not fanfiction. It is original fiction written by another person, and that will not be determining if it is changed or not unless I, the author want it to.  
2) This story is already determined in length and chapter plots, but not word-for-word dialogue.  
3) My original characters aren't going to be happy all the time like it is in most magical girl stories. This will deal with real life issues through school, family, friendships and growing up, I will add some struggles for everybody. But they will develop from it, and that makes them all the more characteristic. You can't be automatically strong unless something makes you become that way. I thought I should mention this, because, in the Magical Girl genre, we see so many things about characters always being happy and all smiles, rainbows, and puppies.  
4) I don't want this elsewhere due to another author being 'critical' when, in reality, they were rude, pushy, and aggressive. I know that they are now on this platform as well, but I won't bring up their name because I don't want the unnecessary drama that would come with doing so. But I won't live in the past and complain about that any longer.  
5) I want to include one out of my five MCs being in a romantic relationship as a teenager [aged 14]. This is not me trying to say that all relationships at that age turn out well. But do all of them end up that way? No. This is purely because I want her to learn from the experience with her partner, as well how her adventure as a warrior, her family's drama, being a teenager/middle schooler and having so many activities to do, and balancing it all alongside having her boyfriend. And no, there will be no explicit scenes between them. There's a reason I rated this teen and up/PG-13; purely for certain topics, issues, and dialogue that is sometimes very suggestive and some that is potential-wise.  
6) None of what was said above is meant to be rude or judgmental towards readers in any way. I am just very strict about my work, and because of that, I like to do warnings just because of who I am. Otherwise, enjoy this beginning.

**Song of the chapter: "Spirit" by Beyonce**

* * *

It was the early morning of August 28th, 2023, and Isabelle Griffin was still in the middle of her fun-filled dream, trying to make it last before she'd have to wake up for her first day of school in the morning. This dream was far different from the ones she'd had in the past, as this dream was one with her and four other girls all as superheroes.

They looked to be in the middle of a wasteland filled with nothing but shadows, skeletons, and darkness, the only sources of light being the gleaming moon and shining stars.

Isabelle was in the front and center, being exactly in the middle. Her outfit was a mini-dress with a flowing skirt in a ruffled design, in a beautiful cotton candy pink color, along with shades of hot, warm, baby, along with sunset, neon and bright pink on it. The base was primarily white, put many different colors of pink still shaded it regardless. Her boots measured up to just underneath her knees, a bow around the top in hot pink. There were ruffles in baby pink with bows in neon, bright, and sunset pink, which, to most people, would have been two pink, but for Isabelle, that was just enough.

The second girl stood to Isabelle's left, wearing a white outfit that made her look like Sailor Mars from Sailor Moon in a way. It wasn't entirely white, as that was only half of the color scheme, the second half being filled with gold, sunset orange, sunflower yellow, and peach and carrot orange. She wore boots that reached midway through her thighs, and Isabelle was impressed at the the girl in her dream was able to rock a pair of such tight and large boots, much the less fight off people in them. Her hair was up in a kinky-curly sunset orange ponytail, matching what was the main color shade inside her dress, it as well being the main color that was in her boots. The parts that covered her toes had a leather-like cap on them, in a bright golden-sunset orange shade.

Girl number three stood to Isabelle's right, wearing an outfit with white, which was the primary color in all five's outfits, with marigold, lemon yellow, light gold, and sunshine yellow. Her boots only went up to her mid-calves, and the bow in the middle of her dress, which they all had, was in that same lemon shade with a medallion in marigold in the center.

The fourth girl out of the five, standing on the far left at the end, was wearing multiple colors of green, in mint, jade, emerald, and sea green along with all the outfits' primary base of white taking over. Her boots only went to her ankles, and were white with a mint-sea green stubby heel and a jade colored bow around the top outlining. Emerald green rhinestones were attached all around, with plain sea green sequin sewn in delicately yet with a different type of elegance that was hard to describe. Her outfit's skirt was in sea green and flowed out nicely, and the bow that each one of them wore around their torsos was in a deep emerald green.

The fifth and final girl, standing to the far right besides the girl dressed in yellow, possessed an ice-carved sword in her right hand. Her dress was what was likely the shortest one out of all five uniforms, it barely covering her thighs. The whiteness in her outfit clashed well with the icy blue skirt, with a belt around her waist in royal blue with little snowflake decors all around made from leather. Ocean blue made place for the small and ladylike bow that held up her up-down hairdo that rose in the front, as well baby blue being the color of her hair in transformation mode.

Dream Isabelle began speaking, raising her arms up as she made a star symbol with her hands, aiming it towards the four villains they faced: A court jester with a painted face and playing cards, a wolf/human/unicorn/raven creature, a tall demonic giant, a young woman with braided hair and a bouquet of red roses in her belt bag, and last but not least, an old crone woman that only stood likely up to Isabelle's waistline. And that said a lot, yet with how short she was.

"Glimmer Storm!"

"Supreme Fireburst!" the girl wearing orange yelled.

"Love Heartattack!" the girl in yellow shouted.

"Thunder Kick!" the girl decked out in shades of green exclaimed, kicking a ball of wind in the villains' way.

"Chilling Blizzard!" lastly, the girl in blue shouted her attack name, finishing off their sequence of attacks with her sword, spinning it around above her head and causing a strong, freezing blizzard to erupt from above in the air. The attacks all combined themselves together, sending the five villains flying to the ground, crying out in pain.

Isabelle smiled in her sleep, practically beaming and/or glowing with joy in her smile from her exciting, fun-filled dream. Until her trip to Dreamworld was interrupted.

"Isa, wake up!" she heard her older sister Isla of three years yell from down the hallway, bringing her mystical dream to a halting, painful pause. "We're gonna be late for school!"

Isabelle internally groaned and screamed to herself, mentally cursing herself for thinking that she could squeeze in a little bit of 'her' time just before the first day of the eighth grade. Isabelle sighed in disappointment and defeat, before hesitantly sitting up to pull her hair back, sitting up and walking into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face, since she'd already taken a shower the night before.

Until, finally, something sparked in her, and she no longer was whining about her problems or being in public school, because, being the outgoing and generous person she was, there were indeed people who had it much worse than she did. Since the teen had always loved fairytales from a young age, maybe, she could aspire to find the happiness characters felt and experienced in those fictional tales in her new everyday life.

The reason the fourteen-year-old hung onto believing in fairytales and movies of such so much in her life was because, she always had used to watch them with her father, until he died in a car crash when she was only seven.

So, maybe, just maybe, she could find that thrilling fairytale joy in her new everyday life.

* * *

Run-walking down the stairs, making sure to not trip over her feet, Isabelle made her way downstairs, where she was greeted by her mother, stepfather Luis, and her older sister.

"Have fun!" their mother India wished. "Make sure to tell me all of the details once you get home!" Isabelle chuckled at that, as she knew that her mother's perk of wanting to know the information, facts, and description hadn't ever changed. Isla had that trait as well, although she was much more discreet about it and kept it on the down-low. Usually...

"Remember, girls, smile, dance, and makes jokes," their stepfather Luis reminded them. That was one of the many things Isabelle admired about her stepfather; his great sense of humor that could always make people grin. "Have a good first day!"

"We will!" Isla called out as the two sisters opened the door, both halfway stood outside the porch. "Goodbye!"

Slamming the door shut behind them, Isabelle and Isla began making their way to school together, walking hand-in-hand and side-by-side.

"So," Isabelle started off a new sentence, "What do you have hopes for to happen for us both at our new schools?"

"I dunno," Isla answered, shrugging her shoulders. "But I do hope it's something great."

"Oh! Also, I got permission from Mom to take the community bus to school, so you'll have to likely walk alone," Isla added, Isabelle's heart stopping and her once-high spirits dropping to her feet. "Good luck!" she said as she ran off, her backpack bouncing up and down with her body motions.

* * *

"Darn it," Isabelle muttered to herself after watching the bus Isla boarded take off where her school was located, which was much farther away from Isabelle's middle school in comparison to the high school. "Why does Isla always get to do things by herself? I'm just as important," she rolled her eyes sadly.

Isabelle found herself walking down the street a little farther, as she still had quite some time before her first class would begin. She'd met all of her teachers in each class the weekend before last at different locations for each one of them, and it was safe to say that she got along well with all of them and felt fairly comfortable. So why was she so frustrated and/or upset about this? She wasn't being the usual happy and optimistic Isabelle Griffin she usually was, so she needed something that'd make overly joyful for today.

And she discovered that happiness after passing the international restaurant and going behind the public library, turning left when seeing the local department store with its food court, and right there and then, she saw Rosaline Middle School; the junior high that she would be attending for the year. The walk to there was long and her feet hurt, but seeing just how big and energy-filled the school looked gave her a sense of a high and believing spirit. 

Isabelle checked her schedule for the school one more time, just to make sure she wouldn't walk into the wrong class and screw up her entire timing plan. And much to the young girl's luck, her first class of the day just happened to be her favorite subject: Science.

But something struck her just as her hand was about to open the door: What if her classmates found her immature and/or ridiculous for being such a fanatic of fairytales and children's movies? After all, it wasn't everyday you saw a fourteen-year-old that obsessed over Beauty and The Beast and Sleeping Beauty often.

_'Okay,' _she told herself, _'Here I go.'_

And with that, Isabelle swung the door open with her eyes squinted, inhaling and exhaling to possibly relieve herself of her nerves.

There was a classroom full of twenty-nine kids (not that she was counting) and her new Science teacher, Ms. Foster, or as she was pardoned to call her, Ms. F.

Isabelle shyly waved from where she stood after closing the door a little, the tip of her nose up against the glass window of the wooden door. "I'm here," she mouthed. Ms. Foster seemed to notice her almost instantly, "Can I come in?" she asked, her voice a little louder but still a regular whisper.

"Of course," Ms. Foster whispered, the other students too caught up in chatting with each other and laughing to notice. She walked over to where Isabelle was standing at the space between the classroom and the hallway, wedged within the door's two sides. Guiding the teenager in, Isabelle stood at the front of the class with her hands behind her back, sweating nervously and anxiously breathing as her eyes scanned over the room.

Ms. Foster cleared her throat rather loudly, making all of the students in the class stop what they were doing and look forward to face her.

"Students," she began in a semi-loud voice. "Meet our new student. This is Isabelle, and she's just moved here from San Francisco." she introduced, Isabelle taking a quick look back at the chalkboard, seeing her name written across in white chalk and in cursive. Props to whoever was generous enough to do such a thing for someone they didn't even know. "Isabelle, why don't you go ahead an introduce yourself? I'm sure you have some stories about your old home that your classmates would love to hear," she kindly smiled.

"Uh..." Isabelle's only action was being able to stammer and sweat even more, bringing her hand up to her forehead to wipe it away. "Um," she couldn't manage to get any words to come out of her mouth, so she was only a disaster in front of her new classmates and likely embarrassing herself before they even got the chance to know her well. Her subconscious would have usually told her to take a few deep breaths again and calm down, but in this moment, her subconscious was likely having its annual opposite day.

_'I totally didn't prepare for this?! What was I thinking, thinking that I, Isabelle Griffin could introduce myself to a room full of people and not screw up? My life is over!'_

But unfortunately for her, the bad side of her mouth opened itself up, and that was when things got a little weird.

"I pledge allegiance to the Flag of-" she blurted out, being shut up by one of her female classmates in the way back of the room standing up to speak.

"Hey, Ms. F, you said she's from San Fran?" the girl asked. She had peachy medium skin and chocolate brown eyes, with kinky curly black hair worn into a thick braid that went back. "Does that mean she has some chocolate for us all?" she joked, all of the other classmates bursting out in laughter at what Isabelle admitted was a very funny joke.

"No, Tara," Ms. Foster answered. "Please sit back down."

"But I'm just getting started!" Tara protested. "Lemme help Isabelle introduce herself."

"No, really, it's fine -" Isabelle began to wave her hands back and forth, but Tara pushed them down and introduced Isabelle for her.

"Let's see," she began, rubbing at her chin. "You secretly love Disney movies and fairytales, but nobody except for your family knows," she stated, Isabelle heating up with embarrassment over how scarily accurate it was.

_'Dang it.'_

"You're incredibly ditzy, but determined, focused, and strong," Tara continued. "Also loyal until death, brave as hell, kindhearted, and always there for a friend." Tara's prediction wasn't far off, as Isla and their mother, along with their dad before his death had all told Isabelle the very same thing.

"And last but not least you have a little brother, and his name is..." Isabelle _knew _what was coming after that, and she despised it.

_'Oh, no...'_

"Shrek es el dios de las estrellas!" the girl grinned, making the entire class burst out in laughter.

Unfortunately, what Tara had said meant 'Shrek is the god of the stars' in Spanish, and while the joke never got old, it could be quite embarrassing at times, at least in Isabelle's own opinion.

"Tara, that's enough," Ms. F scolded.

"Yeah." another voice joined in, it being one of Isabelle's other new classmates. "Quit it, Tara. You know how much your jokes can make others uncomfortable sometimes."

"But, Lizzie -" Tara whined.

"She said to stop." another voice chimed in. "So sit back down."

"But, Z," Tara whined, "It's fun to make jokes!" she excused, wearing the classic shit-eating grin on her face.

"Well, do you think _she _found it funny?" the girl hissed to Tara, them leaning closer with both their noses and foreheads touching.

"Okay, Ms. F, I think I'm ready to introduce myself again," Isabelle interrupted their argument quickly, clever in the way she'd done so. "May I?"

"Of course," Ms. Foster answered. "Go ahead."

"Hello, everyone! My name's Isabelle, and I just moved here from the Bay Area. I love fairytales, magic, anything Sailor Moon, chocolate, and science." with those words, Isabelle turned her head to see a proud and satisfied smile on Ms. Foster's face. Now, things were going great, and luckily for her, her teacher in her first and favorite class already liked her as a person. "My favorite fairytale is the Wizard of Oz, and better enough, my favorite gemstone is an emerald." she chuckled. "I love how even though they are different from the books, each fairytale-based movie seems to show us that there always is a happy ending if you fight for it, and that's what makes me such a optimistic and joyful person. Any questions?" she finished, politely asking her classmates if they'd like to know any more questions about her and her life.

The girl who'd first scolded Tara, with light-medium brunette hair and blue eyes raised her hand, Isabelle pointing over to her and approving.

"Yes?"

"What is it that makes you have such a strong belief in fairytales?" the girl asked.

"Well, I guess that it's because I used to watch them all the time with my dad before he died, I look for the happiness I remember sharing with him when we'd watch them together in each day of my life," Isabelle answered with a strong grin. "Thank you for asking!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry if I offended you or hurt your feelings," the girl apologized, thinking that she'd accidentally hurt her new classmate's feelings, but that wasn't the case at all. "Welcome to Science class, Isabelle. I have a feeling you're gonna love it here."

"Thank you!" Isabelle smiled. "What's your name?" she questioned the blue-eyed girl. "Or is it too quick to ask that?" she said, somewhat apologizing.

"Lizzie," she answered. "Lizzie Stark."

"Nice to meet you, Lizzie!" Isabelle smiled, making Lizzie chuckle. The other girl that'd talked to Tara had her hand raised as well, and Isabelle just so happened to answer her next.

"You, over there. Z's your name, right?" she awkwardly directed, making sure to clarify that she'd gotten said girl's name correct and that she wasn't someone else.

"Well, technically, it's Zoey, but Tara's nicknamed me that and uses it _religiously_," she chuckled dryly. "But back onto the topic, since you like Sailor Moon, who's your favorite Guardian?"

"Hmm," Isabelle hummed, not knowing what to answer. "Likely Moon. I have a strange obsession with main characters," she giggled slightly.

"Mine're Jupiter and Pluto," Zoey replied, a proud and boasting grin on her face. "Strong females who can kick butt slay!"

"Rei Hino fan over here!" Tara interrupted, earning her dirty looks from Lizzie, Zoey, and Ms. Foster. "Okay, I'll shut up now." she sighed. "Mars is still awesome, though," she whispered to herself.

"Mine are Mercury and Neptune," Lizzie added. "I love smart and shy characters, not to mention one's a chess prodigy like me while the other's a violinist like I am." Lizzie revealed. "And my mom's a doctor."

"Coincidence much?" Tara muttered to herself, thankful that nobody else had heard her. Except maybe the kid that sat in front of her, that was.

"And, one more?" Isabelle announced in an excited voice, wanting to do just one more question before sitting down. Nobody answered, so she thought that it would be best to just sit down and get on with her first class.

But someone did have a question. Sitting at the front of the classroom, a short girl with almond-chocolate brown hair raised her hand, which was an obvious indicator that she had something to ask Isabelle.

"Um, excuse me, Isabelle, but what's your favorite ice cream flavor?" she asked. "Oops! Sorry if that's a silly question or anything," she apologized, folding her hands together regretfully.

"I love strawberry!" Isabelle responded.

"Oh, well, I thought this because Lizzie's aunt owns an ice cream parlor," the girl informed her. "My name's Bri, by the way."

Lizzie smiled and chuckled at her friend and new classmate, knowing just how excited Bri could get over ice cream, cake, and/or cookies.

Isabelle turned back to their teacher, as now that the questions had stopped, she needed permission for the final step. "Ms. F, may I please sit down?"

"Of course," her teacher answered, her face then looking regretful after she realized something. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Isabelle, but I completely forgot about assigning you a seat," Ms. Foster told her "Does anyone else know if there's one that's empty."

"There's one right behind me, Ms. F!" Tara exclaimed, waving her arm up in the air. "Isabelle can sit there if she wants."

"Well, Isabelle, would you enjoy sitting next to her?"

"Definitely!" Isabelle exclaimed with an eager smile. "I'll go over right now."

As she took a seat behind Tara, she gently nudged her shoulder, Tara turning around to respond.

"Hey," Isabelle started, "Thanks for saying what you did when introducing me. I think that may have helped me overcome my fears, despite it being a _little _awkward," she laughed.

"No prob, girl!" Tara smiled. "Lizzie, Zoey, Bri and I've always got room for a new friend." she said, showing Isabelle that even though she was new and didn't know much about the town and school, she was still gladly accepted into their circle. "And my bad on the jokes, I really tend to exaggerate my sense of humor sometimes."

Isabelle smiled at Tara's words, as usually, until the fifth grade when she'd switched to being homeschooled, every 'friend' she'd ever had wasn't a true one. But as for Tara, Lizzie, Bri, and Zoey?

They were proving themselves to be the exact opposite.

* * *

Isabelle tightly held her red plastic lunch tray in her hands, walking away from the end of the lunch line as she nodded and gave a small yet sweet smile to the polite lunch lady that worked there.

She was expecting for her to walk around and find herself a seat carefully and quietly, but then, she got sneak-attacked.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Tara was the one who'd tickle-attacked Isabelle from behind, making her drop her lunch tray and burst out into a fit of obnoxious and kinda-creepy laughter, but thankfully, Lizzie had followed Tara and caught the tray as if on a reflex.

"Hey, you scared me!" Isabelle told her, Tara beginning to look a little guilty. "And now, the whole lunchroom's looking at us."

"Oops, sorry," Tara apologized, scratching at the back of her neck. "My mistake."

"Not funny, Tara," Lizzie scolded. "Apologize. Now."

Lizzie then walked away, back over to where she and Tara were sitting with Bri and Zoey.

"I already did, Snobby McSnob," Tara muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes. "Sorry 'bout that. Lizzie's a good friend to me and all, but sometimes, we don't exactly think the same thing." she explained. "She's more so close with Z rather than me, but they've known each other since diapers."

"It's fine," Isabelle assured. "I just need to find somewhere to sit now, if you don't mind."

"Oh, you can sit with us if you'd like," Tara generously offered. "We never mind new lunch buddies. In fact, we're all pretty social with our classmates." she joked, giggling.

"I see," Isabelle nodded as they walked over to the table with the other three sitting there, "And I'd love to do that."

"Cool," Tara said as she sat down in next to Zoey, leaving a space perfectly in between them open. "Here. Sit." she instructed, pulling Isabelle down gently.

"Hello again, Isabelle," Lizzie kindly smiled. "Since we didn't talk much in Science, but of course, it was class, Zoey suggested that we invite you to lunch with us so we would get to know you better," the blue-eyed girl explained. "So, since you like fairytales, why do they never really get old to you?"

Isabelle was perplexed by Lizzie's question, as the answer, at least in her opinion, sounded ridiculous internally. "Well... I guess I use the memories and lessons they've taught me to, you know, keep my head up high and smile for everyone," she answered bashfully, trying her best to whisper but failing. "Does that make sense?" she looked to the other four girls nervously, where Bri and Lizzie sat on the other side and where Tara and Zoey were besides her.

"That makes perfect sense!" Lizzie answered. "Example, I loved certain shows and cartoons with my sister when we were little, and I still watch them every once in a while to remind me of the joy we shared with one another."

"Is your sister dead?" Isabelle asked curiously, Lizzie's face jumping up with a shocked look. "Oh, sorry if I hurt your feelings! If that is what happened, I do understand how you feel. I lost my dad when I was only seven," she said, whispering the last part under her breath, but she knew it was still heard as Zoey gently rubbed and squeezed up and down her arm as a source of comfort.

"Oh, no! Not at all," Lizzie denied. "And you didn't hurt my feelings. I'm just a little surprised you'd think that, that's all. My twin sister Madeline actually goes to boarding school in Canada, but comes back every time around the beginning of a new school year," she explained to the new girl, "Her school's schedule starts a week after ours. Lucky, aren't they?"

"For sure," Zoey interrupted. "Sorry."

"We don't look a thing alike," Lizzie continued, giggling. "She looks like our mother and I look like our dad. It's funny, really."

"All the girls in my family look like our mother's side, and the boys are our father's side," Zoey chimed in again, but at a good timing, unlike her previous intervention. "And I have two little sisters and three little brothers."

"While Liz and I each have two siblings," Tara added.

"Isabelle, do you have any siblings?" Bri asked.

"Oh, I have one older sister," Isabelle answered. "She's seventeen and goes to the local high school. Kinda bossy and pretentious sometimes, but has good intentions and is the good type of stubborn."

"Damn, am I lucky my older sister is the sweetest person ever," Tara joked. "But sorry about that."

"Also," she continued. "I should give you a little more formal of an introduction to our friend group." she told her, standing up and onto her feet, walking to the right end of the table.

"Oh, God," Zoey groaned.

"Here we go again," Bri whispered to herself.

"I'm Tara Burke, the fun-loving, clever, and sass-filled baker/chef who loves tennis and volleyball, any type of plaid print, and her anime," she introduced herself first. "I may look and act stupid sometimes, but I'm actually surprisingly clever! Not to mention I secretly karaoke in my room when nobody's home."

"That's Zoey Haute, our fashionista, singer, occasional food-lover and maker, as well a babysitter and older sister, along with a soccer and volleyball player, as well an actress that dreams of being on Broadway. Don't you kinda think she's a gangster girl, just a little?" Tara jokingly asked Isabelle, who choked on her own air.

"Gangster girl?" Zoey questioned, looking to Lizzie, who shrugged.

"In fact, I think she's tougher than most of the boys at this school with her badass!" Tara continued, wrapping up her 'formal' introduction of Zoey.

"I knew it," Zoey moaned as she hit her head down against the table, shaking it back and forth while Lizzie gently patted her back.

"Then, there's Lizzie," Tara continued, making the older girl slump her shoulders as she knew what was coming. "Pretty, smart, talented, patient, and courteous, and a professional perfectionist. Violinist, student body president, volleyball player _and _my teammate, archer and fencer, not to mention all the boys think she's a real hottie!"

"Hottie?" Lizzie stuttered, her face burning in a crimson red.

"And last but not least, Gabrielle 'Bri' Greenfield," Tara continued, sitting atop the table and looping an arm above Bri's shoulders. "She's super sweet, kindhearted, generous, considerate, but beware, as she cries very easily!" she exclaimed, laughing. "Just kiddin'."

"Hey! That's not true," Bri defended herself, "I haven't cried once this year!"

"Hey, it's fine," Lizzie reassured Bri, rubbing her upper shoulders and neck. "Tara's just being Tara. And even though she's irritating sometimes, we love her, right?"

"Right," Bri huffed with a pouty lip. "I'll let it slide."

"And there ya go, a whole introduction of our gang!" Tara threw her arms up in the air, pulling Isabelle, Lizzie, Zoey, and Bri up and all into a hug. The bells began to ring throughout the school not even fifteen seconds later, making Tara let go of everyone and release them, much to their thankfulness and pleasure.

"Well, I guess that means we've gotta go to our next classes," Lizzie shrugged. "I have practice with the orchestra for tomorrow night's performance, I'll see you all after school!" she yelled out, waving from behind her back, looking back for a swift second as she ran off and out the double doors to the music room.

"I've got tennis practice," Tara commented. "See y'all soon!"

"I've got a soccer game with my team, practice for our semifinals," Zoey said, picking up her duffel bag from the floor and walking to the outside door, waving to Isabelle from the see-through glass doors. "Bye!" Isabelle read her lips.

"Art club," Bri told her, hustling away frantically. "See you soon, Isa!"

Isabelle took some last looks at her four new friends as they ran off to their other activities, her then standing up and heading over to her next class, which was World History.

On the way there, down the hallway, she thought about how Bri had called her Isa rather than Isabelle.

It was a nickname; and that was the first sign to making a true, lifelong friend.

* * *

Walking out of her final class, Isabelle merrily skipped down the hallways, backpack bouncing above her shoulders funnily. She saw her four new friends all in front of her, all wearing eager smiles in hopes that her mother had agreed to her spending some time with them after school.

"So," Lizzie began. "Did you ask your mom?"

"Oh! Right," Isabelle slurped air in through her teeth, "Not yet. I'll call her right now, but I may want to go into the classroom for a minute, if you don't mind."

"Sure," Tara nodded. "Go ahead."

"Okay," Isabelle responded. "Wish me luck." she whispered to her friends as she slipped into the empty classroom, using one of her hands to shield her face from the bright California sunshine.

Going to her contacts, Isabelle clicked on her mother's phone number, which was one of the first ones inside the list. Waiting patiently for her mother to pick up, Isabelle anxiously tapped her foot and took turn glancing at both the outdoors through the window and the clock, her heart beating like crazy as she waited nervously.

"Hello?" her mother India's voice shook her out of her fearful thoughts, and worst enough; it led her to the real thing.

"Hi, Mom," Isabelle cowardly squeaked out. "I met four more new girls today, and I made good friendships with them. They all asked me to hang out with them after school, and I was wondering if I could have your permission to do so," Isabelle explained to her mom. "Is that okay with you?"

"Of course," India answered. "Since from what I've seen the school gives you so much food that you probably don't even need dinner, right?"

"Yes." Isabelle cordially answered.

"Be home by 9:00," India ordered. "Love you, Bella. Goodbye!" she said through the phone, blowing a kiss to her younger daughter.

"I will, Mom," Isabelle promised. "Love you too."

Isabelle walked out of the classroom with a smile on her face, her friends all looking at her with impatience to hear an answer.

"So, girls," Isabelle began, a friendly grin on her face. "When does the fun begin?"

* * *

"Where are you even taking me?" Isabelle asked Tara as the taller girl led her down the street, pulling her hand. "Is this a prank?"

"No," Tara scoffed. "I'm taking you to my happy place."

"And where is that?" Isabelle wondered.

"It's..." Tara left her sentence on a dramatic pause, taking one more short and swift turn to her and Isabelle's left as they walked up a stone-like stairway. "This place! Welcome to Ru's International, my family's restaurant." she exclaimed, throwing her arms out as a big reveal to her new friend.

"Hey, I passed by this place this morning!" Isabelle realized that Tara's family, in fact, just so happened to own the restaurant she'd passed by earlier in the morning, and the smells she'd picked up earlier still erupted from the kitchen as Tara guided her over to the barstools. "Hey, Mom, two free strawberry milkshakes on the house for me and my new friend here!"

"Got it, Sunny," Tara's mother Ruby emerged from the kitchen, holding two strawberry milkshakes in hand. "Here you go. And tell your new friend it's no problem," Ruby smiled.

"Thanks, Mama," Tara grinned. "This is her. Meet Isabelle Griffin, she just moved here from San Francisco. An avid fairytale lover, Sailor Moon fanatic, and a chocolate obsessee."

"Ooh, chocolate lover and Sailor Moon fangirl?!" Ruby exclaimed. "Your friend's got great taste, Sunshine. Keep her." she winked.

Isabelle, Tara and Ruby all giggled, as Ruby walked back to the kitchen to prepare some more food for another customer.

"You see that girl back there?" Tara asked Isabelle, pointing to a tall girl in the back with blue eyes and light brunette hair. "That's my older sister, Ryleigh. If you ever wanna meet her, that's fine, but I wouldn't suggest doing so for a while."

"Why?" Isabelle questioned wonderingly.

"Well, it's a long story," Tara hissed, cringing slightly.

"Oh," Isabelle sighed. "It's fine if you don't want to share."

"No, I will," Tara confirmed. "My sister doesn't mind my friends knowing, anyways. They all seem to like her either way," she explained. "Her best friend knows too and works here. She isn't working now, so you'll meet her another day."

"So," Tara started up again after a short pause, gulping back a breath. "My sister... is pregnant."

Isabelle was shocked at the reason why Tara had gotten so quiet, because on the way to the restaurant and at school, she was louder than anything else Isabelle had ever heard. "That's kinda why I make so many jokes, to take my mind off of the sadness," Tara explained with a guilty smile, that made her look like she was on the verge of tears. "But she was manipulated into doing something she didn't want to. Thankfully, my mom and dad love her too much to ever want to get rid of her and her baby, so she's living with us still. Thankfully, her besties Chantelle and Lyra are sticking with up, and Ellie's gotten a job here on weekends, and so do my auntie Cam and cousin Makayla. I'll have to introduce them to you sometime, I'm sure you'd like them," Tara promised, giggling. "Ellie's from Australia and is _the_ sweetest person ever. Despite her sister figure as an only child turning seventeen by the time her child's born, she still wants to stay BFFs with her. Although, that isn't normalizing it," Tara explained, muttering the last part under her breath.

"You won't judge me, right?" Tara asked Isabelle in a quivering voice.

"Of course not!" Isabelle assured. "I judge people by who they are inside, not outside."

"Thanks so much," Tara said. "Wanna test taste every food on the menu?" she asked Isabelle, who happily obliged to the challenge.

"Of course I do!" Isabelle exclaimed with a grin. "Game on, Burke."

"Mom," Tara called out, cupping her hands to use as a voice amplifier. "Get Isabelle one of every food on the menu, we've got a new challenger on our hands!"

* * *

Isabelle had continued to hang out with Tara for a near hour, as school ending at three and her arriving to the diner at 3:30, leaving at 4:30 gave her just enough time to spend a fair hour with each of her new friends.

And now, she was just lying on a picnic blanket with Bri, staring up into the sky with the brunette.

"Look at those clouds!" Bri exclaimed, pointing up to a set of three clouds that looked like they were merging into one. "Aren't they amazing?"

"Yeah," Isabelle said. "But nothing compares to the Golden Gate Bridge back where I used to live. If we ever travel there again, I'm dragging you and the girls with me and my family." she joked. "I'll even take you by the chocolate store, as a matter of fact."

"Ooh, really?!" Bri cried excitedly. "Deal."

"I'm sure Lizzie would definitely love to see the sights, yet with how curious and smart she is," Isabelle thought. "Am I right on that?"

"100%," Bri giggled. "She's the nicest person, once you've spent some quality time with her, I'm sure you'll love her."

"I'll take your word for it," Isabelle promised. "Hey, how long have we been here?"

"I don't know," Bri shrugged, sitting up, "I think, like, forty-five minutes?"

"Oh, good," Isabelle breathed a sigh of relief. "I still have some time with you before I spend the third hour with Z."

"Oh, if you're in a rush and don't want to be late, it's fine if you leave now," Bri offered.

"No, thanks," Isabelle shook her head. "I want to spend some more time just gazing at these clouds. It's a shame we might miss the sun setting, though."

* * *

"Game!" Zoey called out as she threw the ball towards Isabelle's feet from where she stood at the goal.

"What do I do?" Isabelle asked her as she began running. "Last time I played soccer, I was eight and it was for fun, we were playing with no rules!"

"Just do what you feel," Zoey instructed. "There isn't any rules this time, don't worry!"

"Okay," Isabelle told her within pants. "Here I... go!" she kicked the ball with a hard and mighty kick, but rather than reaching the goal, it hit Zoey right in her chest.

"Ouch!" Zoey cried.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" Isabelle apologized, stopping her running and walking over to go help her new friend. "My mistake! Are you okay?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Zoey assured, putting the ball back down and sitting down, squeezing her coral-and-teal soccer ball in between her legs. "I've felt worse. There was one time when I bruised my knee playing basketball, it hurt like hell." she told Isabelle. "Sorry for swearing."

"Meh, it's fine," Isabelle assured. "I've heard worse before." she joked. "Also, just a random question, but what's it like having such a big family?"

Zoey looked like she didn't know how exactly to explain Isabelle's question, so she just said what was on her mind at the moment. "It's chaotic, but fun and exciting as hell," she said. "If that makes sense."

"It does," Isabelle clarified.

"I have five little brothers and sisters; 12-year-old Brandon, 10-year-old Leah, 6-year-old Corinne, 4-year-old Camden, and an almost-two-year-old brother named Oliver. I love them all, even if I get driven up the wall by them sometimes." she laughed out loud. "I have two cousins, 17-year-old Kylie, from my mom's little sister Kara, and then Molly, who was born to my mom's other little sister April. She's our age, and goes to the same school. She was a completely different schedule, though, so that'd why you never see her."

"Oh, I see," Isabelle nodded, listening closely. "Interesting."

"Kylie and I haven't always had the best relationship with one another, but I'm hoping to change that," Zoey explained. "She's in her senior year in high school due to skipping a year, and I really want to get closer to her before she leaves for college."

"I'm sorry about that," Isabelle comforted, rubbing the middle of her back. "That must suck."

"Not really," Zoey shook her head. "She's likely going to college in L.A., so I'm sure we'll be able to see her every once in a while. Not to mention my auntie Kara loves traveling," she shook her head again, but instead of looking sad, Zoey laughed. "That's likely why she and Tara's mother were good friends when they were like, a year or two younger than us."

"Really?" Isabelle asked with a curious look, mouth gaped open in surprise. "Your aunt and Tara's mom were friends as preteens?"

"Yep," Zoey nodded. "They haven't spoken in forever though. With Tara's mother's birthday coming up soon, we're trying to get here to come to my aunts' karaoke bar for fun, and so they can reunite," she admitted. "Don't tell anyone else, though."

"I won't," Isabelle assured Zoey.

"Y'know, today's an amazing start to the new school year," Zoey breathed dreamily. "A new friend, my soccer and basketball hobbies are off on a good foot, and I'm already showing progress in my bond with my cousin." she said. "What about you, Isabelle?"

"Well," Isabelle started. "I wasn't exactly the happiest about moving here, but not because I hated the town, no, I didn't want to be in public school because I was afraid I'd be bullied like I was in the fifth grade," she explained. "But I met you and the girls, and I think that really made everything better." Isabelle smiled. "Thanks for saving me from my fears."

"Aww, you're welcome," Zoey smiled back. Sticking her pinkie out and looping it in Isabelle's, she had a fondness shining on her face. "Friends?"

Isabelle smiled at her, not hesitating for even a millisecond before agreeing. "Friends."

* * *

Isabelle's fourth and final stop was meeting up at the library with Lizzie, after her long talk with Zoey about their families, interests, hobbies, TV shows, and much more. And now, she and Lizzie were meeting up at the local library to read a couple books together, just for fun and bonding time.

"So," Lizzie began to ask Isabelle a question, "What did you think of the original tale of Beauty and the Beast?"

"I loved it!" Isabelle exclaimed with a smile. "It's great either way, honestly."

"Same," Lizzie chuckled. "Belle's my favorite princess because I actually can really relate to her. I'm a massive bookworm, I'm kinda shy at first, but not around the ones I'm close to, and I get lost inside my made-up world sometimes. Do you get that?"

"100%," Isabelle nodded quickly, "My favorite fairytale's always been the Little Mermaid, for some reason. I love it both ways, honestly, although the original always makes me cry, admittedly."

"Me too," Lizzie said as they walked down the street. "In case you're wondering, we're heading down to the fencing/archery school. My dad works there, by the way, and he's taking me home. My mom's at the hospital working, as she works full-time Mondays as a labor and delivery doctor," Lizzie told Isabelle. "I think Tara's sister wants her to help once her baby's born, which is likely next year in March."

"Nice," Isabelle gave a thumbs up. "Also, the town I live in is relatively native to where yours is, because from what Zoey told me, you live on 22nd Street, right?"

"Right," Lizzie nodded at Isabelle.

"I live on 24th, so I can walk from there."

"Okay," Lizzie nodded. "In case you accidentally do, call me if you get lost. I bike around the neighborhoods a lot, so I can help you out _big _time."

* * *

"Thanks so much for the ride, Liz!" Isabelle called back to her as she hopped out of Lizzie's dad's truck. "See you at school tomorrow!"

"Same to you!" the light brown-haired girl responded, waving to her new friend from where she sat in the passenger's seat. "Bye, Bella!"

Isabelle waved after the car one last time before she began walking down and turned when seeing a space by the house in between theirs and another one, making her way back home. It was 7:50, giving her an hour and ten minutes tops to get home in time to do her night routine to be in schedule for the next day.

As she made her way down a sidewalk on the neighborhood that was located just in between hers and Lizzie's, she could swear she heard something move behind her quickly, sending shivers up her spine.

Darting around in a flash, Isabelle breathed heavily as she braced herself in case anything not-so-good happened, but as it _seemed _that she was proven wrong, she turned back around and started heading home again.

But the key word in the situation was _seemed_. A shadow flew down from the air and flipped above her head, Isabelle's heart galloping with a jump and flipping backwards inside-out.

"Well, well, well, if I mayn't be damned," the masculine voice said, revealing itself to be a tall male in a jester uniform. "A high-spirited teenager with a passion for fairytales. Typical formula of our enemies where I'm from."

And he looked exactly like the joker from Isabelle's dream. "Wh-who are you?" was all she could say, stuttering.

"I am the one and only Jojo the Jester, and you, my dear, are screwed," he said. "Your love for fairytales is deep and natural, but that only is putting yourself in danger." Jojo then pulled out a clown's nose, or so it looked. "You see this red nose? It holds the sickening positive energy of you awful humans, and that will only power my Queen, and our true master. It's ending time, Griffin. Just give up already, you'll never succeed."

Those words made Isabelle tear her backpack right off her back, throwing it to her side and taking a deep, anger-powered breath in through her mouth, and out through her nose.

"No!" she screamed. "Happiness isn't an awful thing at all, or to love something so much. In fact, in our darkest days, the things and people that we love are enough to push us through it. I loved fairytales and movies based on them as a child, and I still do, and with how I watched them with my father, I'm using the happiness I felt in those times and will continue to put it into everyday of my life, all to make him proud."

"Nonsense!" Jojo cackled evilly. "Don't you know how some fairytales have dark elements in them? My master is strictly against that, and I'm sure you are too," he assumed, trying to persuade the young girl into his web of lies. But Isabelle was having none of it. "So, give up, now. Or else... I _end _things for you."

Isabelle's chest rose and fell, getting higher and lower with each breath. "I won't let you succeed!" she screamed, her cries piercing the silence and emptiness of the sunset-laced sky, it becoming dark as soon as she found the courage to speak another time. "I don't care if some fairytales have dark origins, or if they have anything that isn't happy in real life. Those stories made me happy when I was a little girl, back when I still had my dad, and since his death, I've _always _smiled for him each day, because I know that's exactly what he would have wanted me to do. So back off, Jojo. I'm not afraid." she spat.

Jojo pulled out a sword from behind his back, charging towards Isabelle with all his might. "Prepare to die, little girl!"

"No!" that time, Isabelle screamed louder than ever, her scream likely breaking the air with its power and strength displayed in the cry of fear. A magical, glimmery cotton candy pink music note symbol appeared on her forehead, making light that blinded her and stunned her eyes shine from the middle of her forehead.

The next thing Isabelle knew, a beam of pink glitter and light was circled around her, and a mini lip gloss tube was in her hand.

"Yay, I did it!" she heard a squeaky voice yell. "I found the first Electra!"

"Aah!" Isabelle screamed, looking at the little creature in front of her with a baby blue body, pink bun hair-like ears, a cute doll-like smile, and a little body. She was adorable. "Who are you, strange fantasy-dimension fairy?!"

"First of all, I'm a pixie," the creature told her. "The name's Giggles."

"Giggles?" Isabelle exclaimed, chuckling and squeezing the little creature's cheeks. "You're so adorable!"

"Alright, alright, let's get on with business," Giggles ordered, turning Isabelle's facial expression from silly to serious. "You've just become a superhero, and your name's Electra Joy, controller of light and glittery things, all that jazz. Your secret tool to transforming is your lip gloss, just put a layer on your lips, blow a kiss and shout "Electra Magic Kiss', and boom, you'll transform in no time!" the pixie exclaimed in a cheery voice.

"Okay!" Isabelle exclaimed, "I got it!" twisting and pulling the applicator from the lip gloss tube, Isabelle blew a kiss ahead of her, more than ready to transform and take down the circus reject creep that was threatening her new home.

"Electra Magic Kiss!"

Throughout her transformation, Isabelle was amazed by how the outfit she wore as a superhero looked exactly like the outfit she'd worn in her dream.

Another thought then popped into her mind: Did this mean something? Of course, every hero had a catchphrase, and she knew exactly what hers would be.

"The stars in the sky, a happily ever after! Electra Joy!"

"Wow!" Isabelle exclaimed. "I look just like I did in my dream! This is amazing!"

"Yeah, it's super cool, but focus on defeating that guy!" Giggles blurted at her as she leaned over the young girl's shoulder. "He's dangerous, Isabelle!"

"Okay!" she nodded, fists clenched as she bobbed her head. Charging towards Jojo, Isabelle dodged a move from his sword by crossing her arms into an 'X', which surprisingly shielded her completely from danger.

"You can't defeat me!" he challenged, pushing at Isabelle's shoulder and sending her flying all the way backwards, crashing into the ground. "I have a secret weapon that you don't, Mademoiselle!"

Pulling out the red nose again from his pocket, Jojo the Jester threw his so-called 'secret weapon' up into the air.

And what it had transformed into _terrified _Isabelle to the core.

A giant red nose with evil green eyes, and slinky legs and arms stood above her, using its large right hand and picking her up, spinning around in a circle while shaking their arm to make her dizzy as a cheat move. Isabelle found herself tumbling onto the floor, using her arms to prop herself up as a way to prevent further damage to her body. She had survived through it for roughly twenty minutes, but as they say, all good things must come to an end.

"I-I told you," she stuttered, whimpering slightly. "I _never _give up."

And with that, the same surrounding of glitter and holy bright light in multiple shades of pink surrounded her again, but it wasn't a transformation device this time. It was an attack mode that would shoot her way to victory.

"What's happening now, Giggles?" Isabelle asked worriedly.

"It's your attack mode!" Giggles answered with hope, faith, and excitement. "Just put all the spirit you've got into your strength, scream out 'Glimmer Storm' at the top of your lungs, and boom, we win!"

"Okay," Isabelle muttered to herself, nodding her head as an act of self-reassurance. "I can do this."

"Here I go!" she shouted to herself. "Glimmer Storm!" forming a large star shape with her hands, Isabelle crafted a star-shaped energy ball of pure light and glitter, sending it hurling towards Jojo the Jester and his minion's way, completely wiping them out with her single move.

"I-I did it," she whispered to herself, still in disbelief of everything that had just happened. "I did it, Giggles! We _won_!" she exclaimed as she grabbed onto the pixie's tiny hands, spinning her around in the air as a form of celebration.

"I'll win next time!" Jojo shouted. "It's not over yet, Isabelle Griffin!" and with that, his minion transformed back into a regular red nose, and he disappeared, long away to were he'd came from. And Isabelle wondered, _where _exactly _did _Jojo come from?

* * *

A few minutes later, after everything being explained to her through Giggles's help, she'd taken Isabelle to the land where she came from: Melodia, kingdom of fairytales, happily ever afters, magic, life's little wonders, and joy.

"Where are we going?" Isabelle asked as Giggles led her through an old marble castle, it surprisingly still holding up well and looking new, yet with its pastel tapestries, banners, and decorations.

"To visit the one true Queen," Giggles said, Isabelle still confused. "Majesty, I've found her."

"Wonderful," a soft, melodious voice responded to Giggles, Isabelle looking up to see a gigantic woman that was thin, wearing a baby pastel pink dress that looked absolutely elegant on her figure. "Bring her to me."

"A-am I in trouble?" Isabelle trembled.

"Not at all," Giggles denied. "Isabelle, meet Queen Phaedra of Melodia. Majesty, meet Isabelle Griffin; the new Electra Joy."

"Interesting," Phaedra muttered. "Welcome, my dear. You have a long road ahead of you, and hopefully, you'll be the leader of the first Electra team to succeed in the defeat of the Twisted World." she said.

Isabelle was still confused, as she knew absolutely _nothing _about what the Twisted World was or what she was destined to do as Electra Joy. "What _do _I have to do?" she asked.

"Long, long ago, I was the princess of this fine land, learning how to be a true queen to the kingdom after the death of my mother, the royal Queen Emeralda," she explained. "My father, King Dorian, was the bravest and strongest knight of his time, but he was killed in battle."

"I'm sorry about that," Isabelle comforted the Queen, who's expression seemed to dim as she reflected on her backstory. "I've lost my father too."

"Anyways," Phaedra continued, "I had a faithful lady-in-waiting by my side; my childhood best friend, Luna Moonlight. At my coronation, we were all smiles, as were we for the next ten months. But then..." she trailed off, her eyes glistening with non-shed tears. "She betrayed me. For the evil Emperor Geraldo."

"Why?" Isabelle asked, perplexed, "How?"

"She become jealous of all the attention I received as Queen, and began acting out for attention from me and others." Phaedra explained. "So, even though it deeply broke my heart, I did the thing that was best for me, my servants, and the entirety of Melodia. I banned Luna."

"Oh," Isabelle sighed quietly. "I'm sorry.

"Don't be," Phaedra replied. "And then, that was when it all came crashing down. She crawled through the realm for days, and then, she found him. Geraldo was all alone, abandoned by his evil teammates for a greater power, and he gave her what she wanted: A title as the queen of the Twisted World."

"Wow," Isabelle reacted, shocked to hear everything about the queen and Luna's past.

"She then did something unimaginable to us; corrupting five of our people," Queen Phaedra continued yet another time. "Jester Joseph is now Jojo the Jester, whom you fought just now." she explained, Isabelle finally being able to put two and two together and see the full picture. "Ravenman became UniRaven, a wolf-human-unicorn-raven monster, Reginald the Strong became Reginald the Tall, a wicked brutal giant, Lady Rose become Rosa Rage, a sinister florist, and last but not least, Enchantress Gloria become Lady Gloria, the wicked witch and sorceress." Phaedra finished, wiping away a tear that slid from her eye. "And then... I did it. assembling five girls from Earth to defeat Luna, Geraldo, and their minions, they were successful at first. Until they had a falling-out, leading to their tragic fated deaths."

"Oh, no," Isabelle gasped, trying not to freak out. "I hope that doesn't happen to me."

"It won't, as long as you and your future teammates try your hardest and win," Phaedra explained. "And for generations and generations, many teams have tried to defeat the Twisted Crew. But, they all have failed eventually. You, Isabelle Griffin, can put a stop to that legacy. With your optimism, determination, and courage, you _can _and _will _do this. I know it."

"I know," Isabelle breathed. "I believe in myself completely, Your Majesty."

"You need to find the other four Electras: Sunburst, goddess of fire and sunlight, Love, deity of affection and lightning, Leap, the mistress of thunder and wind, and last but not least, Snow, princess of snow and ice. This is only a quick conversation between me and you, as I am trapped within the Royale Jewel. If you and the other Electras win, Isabelle, you can unlock my spirit and win it all back for the kingdom." she paused for a minute, trying to catch her breath.

Until, she was out of time. "My time is up," she warned. "Don't fail me, Isabelle, go home, and find your teammates!" that was the last thing she'd shouted before disappearing, off into the thin air as a stream of light was sucked back into the giant golden, sliver, and transparent gemstone that stood in the middle of the throne room.

"I can do this," Isabelle chanted to herself, walking back. "Right, Giggles? We've got this, right?"

"I don't know," Giggles shrugged her little shoulders. "I guess we'll have to wait and see, am I right?"

* * *

Once they'd arrived home, everything went smoothly. Isabelle had gotten home just in time, five minutes before she was ordered to arrive back, luckily for her. Her mom, stepfather and sister all asked her about how her first day had went, and she told them everything; and they were all happy for her.

Thankfully.

After she'd finished her nighttime routine, Isabelle went to bed and fell into a deep, comfortable slumber. Until she woke up in a cold sweat, panting, breathing for just a little air as she felt shock and surprise from what she'd seen in her dreams.

It was a repeat of her dream from last night, but this time, rather than the heroes having no faces, it was her new friends' faces.

Was it true? Were Lizzie, Tara, Zoey and Bri all destined to be Electra Sunburst, Love, Leap, and Snow with her. Or not?

* * *

Back in the shadowy and nightmarish Twisted World, Jojo the Jester arrived to Queen Luna with bad news for them, at least.

"My Majesty, I'm afraid to report that we lost to a brat named Isabelle Griffin," Jojo hissed. "She defeat-"

"Silence!" Luna ordered. "I'm afraid to report that next time we go Electra hunting, you won't be the recruit."

"Then who will be?" Jojo whined. "The other idiots?"

"Well, those 'idiots' will definitely do a better job than you," Luna snapped. "UniRaven, summon!"

UniRaven appeared in the room, standing next to his ally Jojo as he spun his hand around, grinning wickedly. "I shall not fail you, my Queen," he promised, bowing before Luna. "Those Electras will regret coming between the power of the Twisted World."

"Yes," Luna cackled. "Stand in here, and at attention, Uni! You need to be ready whenever a new one comes along," she ordered. "Promise?"

"Oh, not just a promise, my Queen," UniRaven grimaced. "It's a guarantee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2/2]  
1) Isabelle's dream is not foreshadowing/spoilers. The Queen is going to be revealed as a tricky character who sometimes throws people off-track and surprises them in the end, so she very well told Isabelle that the dream was likely incorrect to catch her off-guard once the other four are found as Electri (my made-up plural for Electra, haha).  
2) The mentions of Tara's sister being a soon-to-be teenage mother, Bri having one and never having a father figure, Zoey's struggle between balancing her sports, family business and babysitting, and their next child, and Lizzie and her own (subject TBD at the moment) will have trial and error, but the characters will develop through them and become better/having more depth. Everything happens for a reason.  
3) There will be rather touchy topics coming up, such as death, estrangement, rivalry, toxic and/or abusive relationships, and young parenthood. That is a strict reason of the teenage[d] rating, as you may have guessed. I want this to have some sense of realism in it.  
4) Other topics include moving on, self-consciousness and esteem issues, lack of confidence, losing something big, and more.  
5) This was inspired by two shows I have watched: Sailor Moon and Smile PreCure. From Sailor Moon, I got the idea of the music note appearing on Isabelle's forehead, and Smile, where I got the idea for the powers (different attack names, same sort of power), personalities/interests (with lots of original ideas), and color schemes from (I will say there are multiple shades used rather than one, but still. Haha.). The one thing that was sampled from both was having five girls in the team; like Sailors Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus, and Cures Happy, Sunny, Peace, March, and Beauty.  
6) In case there have been any noticeable mistakes made, I would like for others to point them out in the comments. Otherwise, please let me know all of your honest opinions.  
7) I'm making Lyra pronounced Lee-rah in this, rather than Lie-rah. And Chantelle is Chant-Elle.  
8) I know certain fairytales have darker origins that expected, but it's for plot in here. Just to clarify things for others.  
And to hear more about the story and upcoming fanfiction I may write soon, you can follow me on Tumblr at BeautyMercuryDragon and SydTheWriter (the second one is where I post more about this and fanfiction, the other one is for other things mainly). Until next time.  
Buuut!!! Before I go, there is an extremely important question I have to ask....  
Based on their first-glance personality traits, which girl do you think will become each Electra?  
That's all for now! Hugs, kisses, and more, bye for now!


End file.
